Demigods Rock!
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: from the writer of Bad Harry Potter fan fiction stories, I got Twilighted, and what the children of the Red King don't want you to know comes Demigods Rock, a comedy centering on Percy Jackson and his friends.
1. Demigods are Funny

Here I am beginning a new comedy seres that features everyone in the Percy Jackson books.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene takes place at Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Luke Castellan are in Luke's cabin reading fanfiction<em>)

**Percy**: I see that there is a mock up of Charlie Bone on fanfiction(.)net .

**Grover**: I know! Aren't they funny?

**Percy**: Yeah, they are. But we have a problem.

**Annabeth**: Like what?

**Percy**: There is no mockup about us!

**Luke**: Really?

**Percy**: We're popular, we make the Greek gods cool, so why can't WE got a mockup?

**Grover**: We don't need any mockups; just good old-fashioned comedy!

**Percy**: Like how?

**Luke**: Let's hire some really annoying people to annoy the crap out of you!

**Annabeth**: Like who on earth would want to annoy Percy? (_three crazy children step out of the computer and wave to him_)

**Victoria O'Neil, Katelyn Gwen McKnight, & Claude Foster**: Hi, Percy!

**Percy**: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! (_he storms out_ _of the cabin. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover all stare at each other._)

**Annabeth**: This was a bad idea, right?

**Grover & Luke**: You said it.

(_Thus begins the adventures of the three rather insane children who invaded the world of Percy Jackson..._)

* * *

><p>And now we begin a round of Percy Jackson-related comedy! review and subscribe!<p> 


	2. Demigods vs Annoying Nomads

We now see Percy, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth dealing with (you guessed it!) the Annoying Nomads! Will these guys NEVER stop annoying people?

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene takes place at Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Luke Castellan are in Percy's cabin<em>)

**Percy**: Now that we're all here, I have some issues that we need to work out.

**Grover**: Like what?

**Percy**: Those kids. the ones who showed up in the last story.

**Annabeth**: Why do we need to deal with them?

**Percy**: They're annoying!

**Luke**: What? Like those Annoying Nomads?_ (James, Laurent, & Victoria show up_)

**James**: We are not annoying!

**Laurent**: In fact, we are normal.

**Victoria**: And because we are normal...

**Percy**: You guys aren't normal!

**Grover:** Yeah! You guys caused a lot of trouble in_ Twilight_!

**James:** We did not!

**Luke:** Yes you did. You tried to kill Bella.

**Grover:** You broke the vampire bro code:_ a vampire bro may not bite another vampire bro's girl_!

**James:** You boys are so stupid you don't know what you're talking about!

**Percy:** And Laurent was nothing but a jerk and Victoria was a total witch.

**Victoria:** You better take that back, you stupid boy!

**Luke:** Oh shut it! You're a witch and you know it!

**Annabeth:** Can we please ask those kids to show up now?

**Percy:** No! They're annoying!

**Grover:** But these are the Annoying Nomads!

**James:** Uh, we are NOT annoying!

**Annabeth:** Yes you are!

**Percy:** Shut up, James!

**James:** Why don't you, water boy! (_Katelyn, Victoria, and Claude show up_)

**Katelyn:** Oh no you didn't just insult him!

**James:** Stupid girl...

**Katelyn:** Did I say that you can talk?

**James:** Uh...

**Katelyn:** Now you better get to stepping off right now or else I'll develop a bad attitude!

**Laurent:** You heard her, James, we must leave now or else she'll hurt us!

**James:** All right. You brats win this round, but we'll be back! (_the Nomads leave_)

**Victoria (O'Neil):** What a jerk!

**Claude:** I'm surprised that they went easy on him!

**Katelyn:** They didn't.

**Percy:** AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! Every time I try to do something decent, you three come here and screw it up!_ (he storms out the cabin in anger. Luke, Annabeth, and Grover all stare at each other_.)

**Annabeth:** He will never learn, won't he?

**Grover** **& Luke:** Seaweed brain!

**Katelyn:** Don't call him that!

* * *

><p>Well, the battle between the demigods and the Annoying Nomads isn't over yet!<p>

review and subscribe!


	3. Demigods want a Charlie Bone movie

We now see Percy, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth wondering about what to do with the nomads and then some unexpected revelations are made.

* * *

><p>(<em>Scene takes place at Camp Half-Blood. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Luke Castellan are in Percy's cabin<em>)

**Percy: **Weren't those nomads just annoying?

**Grover: **You said it!

**Annabeth: **Not to mention that that bad boy James was just a big faker looking for attention.

**Luke: **Who does he think he is, anyway?

**Claude: **I think he's an idiot who uses his bad-boy behavior just to get some girls.

**Percy: **You're right, Claude. He is a jerk.

**Grover:** I can't stand that Laurent character; he talks funny.

**Luke:** At least he doesn't sound like that French knight in Monty Python.

**Victoria:** Yeah. Now ***that's*** an annoying character.

**Annabeth:** Speaking of annoying, I say Victoria is nothing more than an evil witch.

**Katelyn:** And you know how she is...all talk and no action.

**Percy: **No wonder why they are called the Annoying Nomads!

**Luke:** And this is by far the worst we had to deal with. Well, next to Kronos, that is.

**Percy:** I wonder who's next to bother us.

**Katelyn:** I can think of some people who are dying to annoy you.

**Grover:** And don't you kids have a story to do?

**Victoria:** I don't know why we're being featured in a little-known fandom to begin with. What's going on with that?

**Annabeth:** _Charlie Bone_? Well, I can't believe that we have a movie and that story doesn't.

**Claude:** Yeah! Hey Hollywood, why you no make Charlie Bone movie?

**Katelyn:** My point exactly. Now we have a movie to make, but we won't leave you guys alone for too long.

**Grover:** I hope not.

**Luke:** So who's the new person that's coming to annoy us? (_everyone glares at him_)

**Percy:** You just had to ask that question, didn't you?

* * *

><p>So who do you think should come and hang out with the demigods?<p>

review and subscribe!


	4. The Demigod Team

The Demigods are forced to play the part of four famous soldiers! How will they get themselves out of this one?

* * *

><p>(<em>the following is a parody of the A-Team<em>)

**Announcer:** In the year 2010, four demigods were sent to prison for a crime that they didn't commit. After breaking out of jail, they went underground, where they began their new lives as soldiers of fortune. Still on the run today, they reach out to anyone who needs help. If you have a problem, if there's no one else who can help you, if you can find them, then you can call...the Demigod Team! _(A-Team theme plays_)

Starring:  
>Percy Jackson as Hannibal<br>Grover Underwood as B.A. Baracas  
>Annabeth Chase as Faceman<br>and Luke Castellan as Howling Mad Murdock

**Luke**: What is this crap?

**Percy**: Yeah, they're not fooling anyone with that joke.

**Grover**: Really? We're the "_Demigod Team_"?

**Annabeth**: Well, we'd all be heroes here! We are so popular that other fandoms are getting jealous.

**Percy**: I hope so.

**Grover**: I pity the fool who don't like Percy Jackson!

**Luke**: I think Grover is kind of overdoing his role here.

* * *

><p>Later on, we'll have some stories of the Demigods playing heroes. review and subscribe!<p> 


	5. U Can't Touch Percy Jackson

Percy does a messed-up rendition of a song that everyone loves to hate. Let the shock began!

(_back at Camp Half-Blood_)

**Percy**: I think since I'm the top demigod, I can do whatever I want.

**Grover**: Well, that's just crazy talk.

**Percy**: I don't care! And besides, Harry Potter sucks! (_a cop comes up to him_)

**Cop**: Hey, saying Harry Potter sucks is against the law! You're coming with me, bub!

**Percy**: Oh no you don't...you can't touch me! (_song turns on_) Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Just just just just just like the bad guy from _Doctor Mighty II_, I'm so much better, so Potter, you can't sue! I can control sharks and flood up the streets; I can misbehave and not give a crap and I can punch your brother in the face! Can't touch me! Can't touch me! (_does a crazy dance_)

**Luke**: What on earth is he doing?

**Percy**: Can't touch me!

**Annabeth**: I believe that's the snake.

**Percy**: Stop! Percy Time! I'm a demigod, there's no doubt; light a fire and I'll squirt it out! Don't like it? Kiss my sword! Just for a minute, let's all do the jump! (_random characters come out and jump around_) Yeah, do the Percy Jackson jump! Can't touch me! I'm the son of Poseidon, wise girls think I'm hot; don't care if your book is #1 cause I will take your spot! I kick it around the world, from Camp Half-Blood to King's Landing! It's Percy go, Percy jam, Percy rocks, let's see Potter rap like this! Can't touch me! (_song ends. everyone stares at him with shock, including Annabeth_) Except for you, Annabeth, you can touch me. (_she slaps him_)

* * *

><p>Sounds like a Percy vs. Potter fight is on! review and subscribe!<p> 


End file.
